The Kid In Kanda
by FearIsButFearItself
Summary: What happens when Komui gives Kanda a shot with his newest potion? A LOT OF TROUBLE! Read and follow the crazy adventures of Lavi and Lenalee as they attempt to be good parents, R&R!
1. Problem?

Blank: Fibfi-Chan doesn't own D. Gray-Man. If ya want ta belive she does, ya can. But, she doesn't.

Deke: Always telling people this is getting old!

Blank: I know. But, it keeps us from getting sued….I think….

Deke: ….I think that's why we do it….anyways, stop reading this and read the story!

**The Kid In Kanda**

"Kanda, Nii-san needs you for a mission!"

"Che, alright."

So far it was a normal day in the Black Order. There weren't that many missions now, so all the almost all the Exorcist's were at HQ, hanging out and enjoying life.

Kanda was walking for a good ten minutes til he finally reached Komui's office, getting an odd feeling that something bad was about to happen, but he didn't know why. He knocked on the door and walked in, surprised to see Komui's assistant Brigitte out cold on the floor. He didn't see Komui anywhere though. He walked in a bit farther and heard the door slam shut behind him. He turned around and saw Komui standing there, looking very demonic.

"K-Komui…?"

"Why so scared, Kanda? There's nothing to fear…"

Kanda started backing away slowly, warily eyeing the needle in Komui's hand. Ever since Twi-Chan shot him with that needle nine years ago, he was horrified of them, and the fact that Komui, of ALL people, had one right now, he didn't know what to expect, but he knew it was bad.

"W-Why do y-you have a n-needle?"

"Oh, don't worry about that. Now stay still and relax, this'll only hurt for a second, and you won't remember a thing."

"EHH?"

**:O.o.o.O:**

Lenalee was walking down to her brother's office, hoping Kanda's mission would go well, when she heard Komui's evil, crazy laughter, and she heard him scream "IT WORKED!" Lenalee froze, dropped the tray of coffee, and ran to her brothers office. Once there she heard a LOT of commotion inside. She flung open the door and saw the scene: a little five year old was innocently sitting on the couch with Brigitte and some random scientists in front of him, asking him questions, while Reever and some other scientists were yelling at Komui, trying to get answers about what happened, Lenalee found the noise to loud and annoying, and yelled: "SHUT UP!" Everything went quiet and everyone looked at her shocked, and after a few seconds of awkward silence, lots of people jumped in front of the little kid, trying to hide him. Lenalee just stared at them as if they were crazy, and said: "Yeah, I saw the kid already. Who is he?" All eyes instantly went to Komui. "Why are you all looking at me?"

"BECAUSE THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"No need to be mean Reever…"

"ARG! YOU'RE SO ANNOYING!"

"GUYS! WHO'S THE KID, AND WHAT'D BROTHER DO?"

"Belive it or not, the kids Kanda…apparently, Komui injected a potion into him, and…well…this happened…"

"Well, when are you going to fix him?"

"That's the problem, we don't know if we can."

"WHAT?"

"That's why we want you and Lavi to take care of him while we see if we can make an antidote."

"I've never took care of a little kid before…I don't know if I can…"

"Don't worry, Lavi knows how, so it'll be easy. He's gonna show you how to take care of him. In the mean time, why don't you go put him down for a nap?"

"I'll try…come on Kanda."

Kanda looked over at her with big adorable eyes, making him look super cute and cuddly, making Lenalee squeal and pick him up. "SO CUTE~!"

**:O.o.o.O:**

It was late…probably midnight. Lavi remembered his orders from Komui, the ones he got just a few minutes ago. He and Lenalee had to take care of Yu. At first, he didn't get it. He didn't know about what happened, so he asked what Komui meant, and Komui told him that he injected Kanda with a potion that turned him into a five year old. Its odd if ya really think bout it. He stopped at Lenalee's door, wondering if she was still awake when he heard a little kid in the room.

**:O.o.o.O:**

The bed…it was so soft…..

The room….was so dark….

Nothing could ruin this perfect moment. Nothing at al- "Mommy. Mommy wake up. Wake UP!"

Kanda? "Mmm…alright, I'm up. What is it?"

"Someone's at the door…he said ta let ya sleep, but I wanted ya up anyway."

"Hey Lena."

"Oh, hey Lavi. How was your mission?"

"It was good…no innocence, but there was akuma. It was weird…"

"…Mister….who're you?"

"I'm Lavi. Who're you?"

"I'm Yu….are you my Daddy?"

"Kanda! Don't ask things like that! Sorry Lavi, he's still a kid, you know?"(Lenalee)

"D-Daddy!"(Lavi)

"Lavi?"

Thud. Stare….

"How can you choke on air?"

"Mommy…did Daddy just die?"

"No…he's still alive….I think….."

**:O.o.o.O:**

Fibfi-Chan: Well, I TOLD you all that I was working on a new story! And here's proof!

Blank: Congrats. Didn't think ya had it in you.

Deke: I'm shocked….it's SOMWHAT good!

Fibfi-Chan: REVIEW AND IGNORE THESE TWO IDIOTS!

Blank & Deke: HEY!


	2. Auntie Reever!

Fibfi-Chan: Hope I did better with describing things in this chapter, I'm trying hard ta be good at it so sorry if it sucks… -sulks in emo corner- Deke: Fibfi-Chan doesn't own D. Gray-Man. How many time do we have ta say it?

Blank: There's a lot of people out there, some smart, some total idiots. It has ta go through ALL their heads.

Deke: Good point…-sweat drop-

The Kid In Kanda

_Thud. Stare…._

"_How can you choke on air?" (Lenalee)_

"_Mommy…did Daddy just die?" (Yu)_

"_No…he's still alive….I think….." (Lenalee)_

**:O.o.o.O:**

It was warm…like…really warm…

There was a light…..it was really bright…

Did I REALLY just die from shock?

Or choking on air?

"Daddy!" A small childs voice resounded through Lavi's head.

Yu? Is that him?

"Daddy, wake UP!" The childs voice repeated only louder this time.

Yup, that's him. Why's he so loud…?

"Jerk….." The voice mumbled this time.

Lavi let out a small shout and sat up, immediately yelling "AWW SHIT PAIN!"

"Daddy~!" Yu smiled REALLY innocently and giggled.

_How does he do it? After punching me in the stomach he can STILL look so sweet, cut, and innocent! But…we all know that he's REALLY the most evil ting EVER!_

"Oww….hey Yu!" Lavi said and grinned. He decided that he should know where they are, so he looked around carefully.

Hmm…now, where are we? White walls, white floors, white sheets, lots and LOTS of beds…the infirmary.

After Lavi scanned the room, he realized that something was clinging to him, so he looked down and his eyes met with wide dark blue-gray ones.

…_..He's…..hugging me…?_

_Yu's hugging me. Have I died and gone to Hell?_

Yu made a small noise and asked in a cute innocent tone "Why were you ignoring me Daddy?"_ How can he sound so innocent! Curse you child like innocence…._

Lavi stared for a few seconds and said "I was unconscious, I didn't hear ya." _See? I sound convincing…sorta…._

Yu teasingly responded by saying "Right~ surrreeee ya were." _Well….there goes my convincingness….._

Of course Lavi responded with "I WAS! BELIVE MEEEE!"

Yu smirked and said "Uh-huh. Oh well, least you're not ignoring me anymore." _I wasn't ignoring him….at first anyway…._

Yu looked up at Lavi with, leaned up, and kissed him on the cheek.

Lavi froze as his eyes went wide as saucers. _….he….he kissed me on the cheek….I knew I was in Hell…..He'd never do that if I wasn't….thank God for that….that'd just be to much…._

Lavi paused and began to wonder where Lenalee was….so he asked. "Hey Yu, Where's Lenalee?"

"Ya mean Mommy? She left for a mission and told me ta stay with you."

"Oh….okay….so…..what do ya wanna do?"

"Can we go see Auntie Reever?" _Mommy, Daddy, Auntie Reever….is this just his way of adapting to this place? Making up a family?_ "Sure, why not?"

**:O.o.o.O:**

Reever was doing paperwork in the quiet science lab, where the only sounds were people mumbling, and pens on paper. But all that was interrupted when a really and I mean REALLY loud voice yelled "AUNTIE REEVER!" Followed by someone tackling him to the ground, and his eye's locking with dark blue-gray ones.

"K-Kanda….WAIT! Did you call me 'Auntie' Reever?" Reever asked, not sure if he was losing it yet or not.

"Yup~!" Yu happily replied. How can he look so innocent? It seems impossible to be that cute….

"…"

Everything went silent. VERRY silent. Silent as if everyone just died silent. Silent like the whole human race was extinct silent. In other words: everything was silent.

Then, a certain Red-Head walked into the room and smiled at the sight and yelled "Yu, get over here!"

"Okay Daddy!" Came the reply.

Yu ran over to Lavi and glomped him as if his life depended on it. It was really cute, actually… "Aww Yu! You're SO CUTE~! I CANT STAND IT! ITS OVERWHELMING!"

Yu looked at Lavi with wide innocent eyes and said "Daddy, why's everyone staring?"

A random scientist started freaking out, not knowing about the whole incident yesterday and he yelled "WAIT! DID HE CALL YOU 'DADDY'? WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"Well, he thinks I'm his Daddy and that Lenalee's his Mommy. Don't know why though." –Awkward silence-

"So…I'm an Auntie now?" Reever carefully asked

"Yup~!" A sweet innocent smile, followed by Reever getting tackled by the 'innocent' child. "WAHH!" Reever hit the floor with a hard thud, and made a small noise of pain. Johnny just stared at him and said. "Reever…your weak."

Reever glared at him and said "No, he's just strong."

Johnny sighed and mumbled "Right. Just keep telling yourself that."

**:O.o.o.O:**

Fibfi-Chan: Is this chappie any better than the last? Is it satisfying at all? Entertaining at all? Stupid? Idiotic? Lame? Epic? Awesome? Excit-

Blank: SHUT UP ALREADY! YOUR GIVING ME A HEADACE! JUST SHUT UP!

Deke: -walks in with popcorn and a soda- What's all the ruckus about?

Fibfi-Chan & Blank: THAT THING! –points at eachother-

Deke: …you two fighting again?

Fibfi-Chan & Blank: DUH!

Deke: ….and you called ME an idiot….anyways, review before I go kill myself.


	3. Auntie Allen!

Fibfi-Chan: OMG 8 WHOLE REVIEWS! I FREAKIN LOVE YOU ALL! -tosses brownies to everyone- GIFTS FOR REVIEWING!

Blank & Deke: Thanks for reviewing! And none of us own D. Gray-Man, if we did, it would epicly SUCK. BIG TIME.

Fibfi-Chan: -still spazzing out and throwing brownies to everyone-

**The Kid In Kanda**

"_So, I'm an Auntie now?" Reever carefully asked._

"_Yup~!" A sweet innocent smile, followed by Reever getting tackled by the 'innocent' child._

"_WAHH!" Reever hit the floor with a hard thud, and made a small noise of pain. Johnny just stared at him and said "Reever….your weak."_

_Reever glared at him and said "No, he's just strong."_

_Johnny sighed and mumbled "Right. Just keep telling yourself that."_

It's been a few hours since Reever found out that he was an Auntie, and Mommy was coming back from her mission in a few minutes. Yu was sitting on the floor, cutely watching Lavi pace back and forth while waiting for Lenalee to come back. He kept on glancing at Yu, just making sure that he was still there, which, joy to the world, he was. If he wasn't, Lavi was going to freak out and start shouting random things and run around in circles. He just did a few minutes ago before he started pacing.

Yu ran off to find some ice-cream when Lavi wasn't looking, and it took Lavi half-an-hour to find him again, and then get him some ice-cream. How he knew what ice-cream was, Lavi had no idea.

After a few minutes, a few figures stepped out from the ark, looking beat up and tired. Lenalee and Allen were talking to each other, Link was watching them, and Miranda and Marie were both talking. No one even noticed Lavi and Yu. Lavi grinned and said "Yu, look! Mommy's back from her mission!"

Yu's eyes sparkled as he looked up and saw that she really WAS back. Yu stood up and started jumping up and down excitedly. "Daddy, Daddy, Mommy's back! Mommy's back!" Yu said excitedly while tugging on Lavi's hand, trying to pull him over to Leanalee. Lavi chuckled and with a grin he said "Alright Yu, alright. We'll go see her!"

"YAY!" Yu shouted while being picked up by Lavi. In a few moments they got over there, and Yu jumped down from Lavi's arms and glomped Lenalee while shouting "MOMMY!" In a high-pitched and childish tone. Lenalee and everyone else jumped and looked at Yu and Lavi.

Lenalee smiled, picked up the small child, and said "Yu! I missed you! Was Lavi nice to you while I was gone?" Yu grinned and said excitedly said "Yeahh, although he was passed out for a while after ya left, but I woke him up!" Yu said in a devious tone, and got an evil glint in his eyes. Lenalee set him down, and said "Yu, this is Allen," Allen waved. "Link," Link just stared. "Marie," Marie smiled. "And Miranda." Miranda smiled and nodded at him. "Sooo… Auntie Awen, Uncle Wink, Mwisew Mawie, and Mwiss Miwanda!" Yu said in a super cute and innocent tone, while Allen, Link, and Marie just stared at him in shock, Lenalee and Miranda were both hiding their laughter, and Lavi was doubled over laughing.

After a few moments Allen fully registered the situation, groaned, and said "DARN IT! NOW THE CRAZY, HOMICIDAL, SAMURIA-WANNA-BE, HAS BEEN TURNED INTO A LITTLE KID! WHY MUST GOD STICK ME WITH HIS ANNOYINGNESS? WHY FREAKING WHY?" No sooner then the words left his mouth, the rooms temperature dropped to the negatives, and poor unsuspecting little Allen didn't know what was about to come as he felt cold, hard, metal against the back of his neck, and an evil demonic voice say "Ne, ne, Allen-Kun, you don't like my nephew, hmm?"

Allen froze, slowly turned around, and shakily said "N-nephew…?"

"Yes Allen. NEPHEW." Komui said in an extremely evil voice. Allen swallowed thickly and 'BRAVLEY' said "He's on my 'Hey, I some-what like you' list…does that count as liking?"

"No Allen. It doesn't." Lots of weapons appeared out of no-where, and Komui was holding a HUGE laser gun. "Allen Walker…you. Shall. DIE." Komui's glasses glinted dangerously and he grinned evilly, making Allen scream.

**:O.o.o.O:**

"Allen…you should've known better than to say that! -sigh- NOW LOOK AT YOU!"

Allen was lying in an infirmary bed with all his fingers broken, his right arm snapped to the opposite direction, and his left ankle turned upside-down. All in all, it was not pretty. Oh, did I mention that he's covered in octopuses? Cause he is.

Allen rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he said "Sorry Lena…I just didn't think that he'd- OH GOD! STOP PUNCHING ARM KANDA! IT'S BROKEN! PLEASE!"

"…make me, bastard." Was Yu's evil reply as he continued punching Allen's right arm.

Allen screamed and yelled "OH THE PAIN! MAKE IT STOP! LENALEE!"

Lenalee just giggled with a cute expression and said "Aww, it's so sweet that you two are getting along now~!"

Link just smirked and said "Yeah, it IS pretty adorable to see Walker get beat up by a little kid."

Yu smiled at Link with the most adorable smile ever and said "Aww, Uncle Wink, your so nice!" and in an evil tone he said "Way better then Auntie Awen."

Lavi grinned as he came up with a plan for Allen and Yu to be friends. "Hey, Yu. Lets make a deal. I'll take ya ta see Grampa Bookman, ONLY if you and Allen become friends, alright?"

Yu's face immidiently lit up as he excitedly nodded and said "Yeah, okay Daddy~! Sorwwy Awen! I didn't mwean it! Now to Grampa Bookman!"

Lavi grinned and said "Alright, come on Yu!"

"Okay Daddy, bye Auntie Awen, Uncle Wink, and Mommy!" And with that, Yu and Lavi both skipped away, singing "We're off to see that Bookman, the wonderful Bookman of Black Order~! -mumble- something something something… -sings- Because because because because because~! Because of the wonderful person he is~! DoDoDoDoDoDo~! We're off to see the Bookman, the wonderful Bookman of Black Order~!"

* * *

Fibfi-Chan: SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN LIKE, FOREVER!

Deke: It's her fault, not ours…

Blank: I'm innocent…so's Deke…so're the readers…and pretty much everyone except Fibfi-Chan…

Fibfi-Chan: NOT MY FAULT THAT THE LAP-TOP HAS BEEN TAKEN FROM ME!

Deke: She's right, its not.

Blank: Oh well…COOKIES TO ANYONE THAT REVIEWS!


	4. Uncle Bookman, I Want A Hug!

Fibfi-Chan: AND WE RETURN WITH A NEW CHAPTER **AND **A NEW PERSON WORKING WITH US! TWO NEW THINGS AT ONCE~! AWESOME! –whispers something to Deke-

Deke & Fibfi-Chan: -both turn and expectantly stare at Blank-

Blank: …

Deke & Fibfi-Chan: -still staring making Blank feel REALLY akward-

Blank: … -sweat drops-

Deke & Fibfi-Chan: -still staring-

Blank: WHAT!

Deke & Fibfi-Chan: INTROUDUCE HER!

Blank: FINE! –crosses arms over his chest- Everyone, meet Angel, our newest co-worker and Fibfi-Chan's little sister.

Angel: HI! I'M ANGEL! –grins-

Blank: -groans-

Deke and Fibfi-Chan: -having major nose bleeds from her cuteness-

Angel: None of us own D. Gray-Man, if we did it would be completely plotless!

**The Kid In Kanda**

_Lavi grinned as he came up with a plan for Allen and Yu to be friends. "Hey, Yu. Lets make a deal. I'll take ya ta see Grampa Bookman, ONLY if you and Allen become friends, alright?"_

_Yu's face immideintly lit up as he excitedly nodded and said "Yeah, okay Daddy~! Sorwwy Awen! I didn't mwean it! Now to Grampa Bookman!"_

_Lavi grinned and said "Alright, come on Yu!"_

"_Okay Daddy, bye Auntie Awen, Uncle Wink. And Mommy!" And with that, Yu and Lavi both skipped away, singing "We're off to see the Bookman, the wonderful Bookman of Black Order~! –mumble- something something something… -sings- Because because because because because~! Because of the wonderful person he is~! DoDoDoDoDoDo~! We're off to see the Bookman, the wonderful Bookman of Black Order~!"_

* * *

Bookman sat in the library, wondering where the _HELL _Lavi told Lavi _yesterday _to come to the library to study, and he STILL hasn't shown up! That irresponsible fool...

Bookman inwardly groaned at how quiet it was in here. When it was _this_ quiet, it usually meant that something crazy was about to happen. Like…like…Komui building yet ANOTHER Komurin, or, something like, Komui turning that Kanda kid into a five-year old or something. Pffft. Like _THAT_ would happen!

The loud crash of the library door colliding with the wall, most likely cracking it, jerked Bookman out of his thoughts, and, as if to be sure that he was paying attention, Lavi's loud and obnoxious voice yelled "OLD PANDA! ARE YA IN HERE? I HAFTA SHOW YA SOMTHIN IMPORTANT!"

Bookman sighed and said "Yes you fool! Now come here!"

Just a few seconds later, Lavi and a little five-year old that oddly resembled Kanda peeked around the corner of a bookshelf.

'_YES!' _Bookman thought as he grinned evily _'NOW I CAN LECTURE THAT FOOL TIL HIS EARS BLEED! But…wait. There's a little kid. Ahh well, who cares?'_ "LAVI! WHO'S THE KID AND WHERE THE HE-" he replaced his cuss word when he saw the little kid staring at him innocently. _'Wouldn't want to taint his ears, would I?'_ "-ECK HAVE YOU BEEN!"

Lavi paled and said while nervously shuffling his foot in the carpet "Well, Komui told me and Lena ta take care of him or else we'll pay by him torturing us ta death. AND~ the kid, belive it or not, is Kanda! Yaknow, the guy with the sword named mugen and the long hair?" He added the last part because Bookman's shocked expression, and was worrying that he didn't remember.

'_Well…that's ironic.' _Was all Bookman got to think before his sleeve was tugged by a small hand. He looked down and felt blood trickle from his nose at Yu's adorable-ness.

"Grawmpwa Bookmawn, cwan I hwave a hug?" Yu innocently questioned as he held his arms wide, fully welcoming any hug.

"Uhhh….sure…?" Was all he could manage from under the spell of Yu's adorableness, before Yu wrapped his tiny arms around his waist and big shinny and adorable eyes locked with his own and Bookman hugged him back, making Yu grin up at him.

Suddenly, Bookman felt something very foreign. _Emotion. _He just felt compelled to protect Yu from anything and everyone. Wow…this was…odd.

Bookman looked over at Lavi and saw him talking to the new scientist Peck, then pointed over to Bookman and Yu, and then Peck saw Yu's eyes, and a huge stream of blood went from his nose and to the ground, where Peck shortly joined it.

A few minutes later, Peck recomposed himself and said; "Well, Cheif Komui wants to see you three in his office in about half-an-hour. Good day!" He said as he all but ran to the door and went skidding down the hallway.

Bookman, Lavi, and Yu all watched with deadpan expressions and all noted how he refused to look in Yu's direction. _At all._

"Well, we better get goin, huh gramps? Come on Yu! Lets go!" Lavi said as he dragged Yu along and called over his shoulder "Gramps, come on! We gotta get goin!"

Bookman sighed and mumbled "Coming…" Before following them out the door, and they all went on their way to Komui's office, happily skipping while holding hands with Yu im-between Lavi and Bookman, grinning.

* * *

Fibfi-Chan & Angel: -laying on the ground in their puddle nose-bleed blood-

Deke: -staring at Blank in utter shock from what he just wrote-

Blank: …what?

Fibfi-Chan & Deke: SINCE WHEN DID YOU WRITE STUFF THAT'S _CUTE!_

Angel: -latches on to Blank's leg- Blank, you're my role-model~

Blank: …. –see's the light and runs twords it, leaving his body to crumple onto the ground-

Random Voice That Might Be God: Sorry Blank, not your time yet! I'm sorry, but you must continue to live with the idiots the you calls 'friends'. BUT! To keep you company I'll send down someone like you!

Blank: -sits up with a wtf expression and see some random guy in a mask kneeling in front of him- What. The. Flippin. Goldfish.

Masquerade: HI! I'm Masquerade! And~ I have a question…ever heard of love at first sight?

Blank: -pales incredibly, and murmurs- Yeahh….

Masquerade: -grins evily- GREAT! WE WILL BE THE PERFECT EVIL COUPLE WHO WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD!

Blank: -gets carried away by Masquerade and into the sun-set-

Deke, Fibfi-Chan & Angel: -laying facedown in the river after being beat up by Masquerade- Uhhnn….


	5. And The Mission Begins!

Fibfi-Chan: What is up people? Masquerade and Blank are still missing, but oh well! They'll come back soon…I hope…

Deke: Well, sorry for not updating sooner and for the short chapter, we've been busy with other stories and we've been busy with school. So…sorry!

Angel: Now, who ever reviews gets cookies and lolly pops!

* * *

The Trio finally came to a stop infront of Komui's office, and opened the door then happily skipped in, only to see Komui grinning at them from his desk, then he giggled and said "You. Yu. You. Mission. Go."

Then, Komui tossed the briefing papers at their faces and dove under the huge stack of papers, and disappeared.

A few hours later, Bookman and Lavi were both staring blankly at the scene.

Their mission just started and they were in Rome, where people were losing all self control.

Why did they lose all their self control?

Because Yu was much too cute. That's why.

All the woman were cooing at Yu, picking him up, and buying him a lot of cloths and sweets saying that 'His cuteness was the payment'.

Lavi smirked and picked up Yu as he said "Sorry Ladies, but we gotta get goin. Nice meeting you all." And then walked back over to Bookman, and they walked off together to the hotel.

**:O.o.o.O: Bookman POV :O.o.o.O:**

I watched as Lavi sat on the bed in the hotel, reading Yu a bedtime story called Cinderella. It was odd, nothing like the real one. The authors changed around so it was child friendly, I assume.

I smiled to myself as Yu yawned cutely and snuggled closer to Lavi and fisted his shirt, now barley able to keep his eyes open.

Lavi looked down at Yu with a small smile, apparently finding it as adorable as I was.

A few moments later, once Yu fell asleep, explosions echoed through the city. Well…there goes _that _happy moment.

* * *

Fibfi-Chan: How'd you all like the story? Was it good? Bad? Hit us with some reviews!

Deke: …yeah…you'll get cookies and lolly pops~

Angel: Yeah, and maybe Blank'll come back soon if you do~


	6. It Was All The Calm Before The Storm

Fibfi-Chan: Here's the next chapter of 'The Kid In Kanda', and, We know it isn't long, but the next one is gonna be much longer!

Deke: We don't own DGM

Angel: If we did, the drawing would be much worse and the plot much more insane!

* * *

**~Lavi POV~**

The explosions echoed throughout the city, fully ruining the peaceful and the touching moment.

Well…crap.

I looked over at Bookman and saw that he was already at the door, waiting for me, apparently.

I was about to get up, when I realized that there was no finder here with us, and Kanda was asleep still.

So, now I wonder, WHY ON EARTH DID KOMUI SEND US HERE WITH A FIVE YEAR OLD!

Does he have mental issues or something!

Or maybe a death wish?

Taking me out of my thoughts, Bookman spoke to me, in an eerily calm tone. "Lavi, come, we must go."

"But… Gramps, what about Yu-Chan?"

"Just lay him down on the bed and let him sleep. Nothing will happen to him, don't worry. He's safe in here."

After taking a moment to think it over, I reluctantly agreed to his reasoning and laid the sleeping boy on the bed, grabbed my innocence, and rushed outside with Bookman, and we joined the fight.

**~Yu POV~**

I woke up to the sound of a door closing. A rather familiar door closing. An all too familiar door closing. A hotel room door closing. And it just so happened to be the door to the hotel room that Daddy and Grampa got us.

…this can only mean…that…they left…me…all by…myself…

…

Well…that's not good.

I sat up and let my eyes scan the room, only to stop and find that I wasn't alone.

Lounging on the window sill with his legs crossed, was a tall man in an expensive suit. His hair was curly and a dark chocolate color and his eyes were a bright gold.

And, just to add to the strangeness, his skin was _grey_, of all things! Not to mention that he had seven black crosses on his forehead and his pupils were slits, not unlike a cat!

And, just to make me even more uncomfortable, he was staring at me…grinning.

Well…

This was gonna be interesting.

* * *

Masquerade: -cackles- Now, my love, the world is ours! So, let us return to your friends~!

Blank: …grarw. Fine. –walks away with Masquerade, to their (cough, Blank's, cough) friends-

Masquerade: Review and I'll hug you!

Blank: And you can have a lollypop. Yum.


	7. Uncle Tyki?

Fibfi: Hello~!

Angel: And we return with our (Hopefully) improved writing skills!

Deke: None of us own D. Gray-Man!

Blank: Oh and, Masquerade and I are back.

Masquerade: Yup! And my wonderful Blank now has me as his guardian angel, sent down by God to protect him!

Blank: Riiight… Anyway, we just own the plot of this fanficiton.

Masquerade: And we own lolly pops!

Blank: Lolly pops. Yum.

* * *

**~Yu POV~**

I tilted my head to the side, wondering who this person was. He looked nice, though.

"Hello there! I am Tyki Mikk! And you are Yu Kanda, I presume?" He announced, standing up and bowing shortly afterwards.

I blinked._ 'How does he know my name?'_

He smiled as he walked over to me, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Um, Uncle Tyki, how do you know my name?" I questioned, my eyes wide and curious.

Uncle Tyki blinked, mouthing something before shaking his head and smiling. "Why, I'm your Uncle, of course! Why wouldn't I know your name?"

My face spilt into a grin as I giggled, my cheeks tinted pink. "Well, nobody else knows my name when I meet them, so it was a bit wewid when you did!"

Uncle Tyki grinned back at me, chuckling slightly. "Well, they just aren't good people now are they?"

"I guess not!"

"So, how would you like to come with me and spend the night at my house?" Uncle Tyki asked, looking at me, the grin still on his face.

I blinked, not knowing if Daddy and Grampa would approve. "Um, I don't know, Daddy and Grampa mwight get mad at me if I weave…"

Uncle Tyki paused for a few seconds before smiling at me. "I already talked to them about it! They said that you could, isn't that great? It'll be much more fun up there then at this hotel, ne?"

I happily returned the smile. "Okay! If they said I can, then I'll go!"

"Alright, let's get going then!" He said, standing up and taking my hand, leading me over to the door.

**~Lavi POV~**

"Hey Gramps, are we done here yet? I need to get back to Yu!" I said while wiping the sweat off of my forehead.

He looked at me with an I-Am-Annoyed expression. "Fool! Of course we aren't done here! There might be more Akuma!"

I groaned, falling onto my back. "But Gramps! What if something happened to him?"

Gramps frowned. "Then something happens to him. That's that."

My eyes widened. "But, Gramps-"

"No 'buts'! We're here for the mission, not to take care of some kid! Now get back up and help me search for anymore Akuma!"

I frowned, ticked off, but did as he said. '_I mean, the faster I get it done the sooner that I can see Yu, right?'_

**~Tyki POV~**

My newly dubbed 'Nephew' and I walked down the street, holding hands as he looked around with wide eyes. _'I wonder what he'll act like when we enter the ark?' _I mentally asked myself, smirking at the thought.

I don't know why, but when he first called me 'Uncle Tyki', I couldn't help but play along. I mean, he was just so cute! If I didn't, he might start crying or something! I might be evil, but I hate seeing kids cry!

I frowned, curiously, when I felt a small hand tugging my own. Looking down, I saw that Yu was staring at me with puppy dog eyes. And that is _not _good. The puppy dog eyes only mean that he wants something.

"Yes Yu?" I asked, thankful that my voice didn't waver. If it did, it would've shown my slight fear for what he wanted.

"Um, can I pwease have that?" He asked, the puppy dog eyes still in effect, as he pointed to a baby bird sitting on the street. I felt my eye twitch.

'_A bird? He wants a __**bird**__? Not just that, but some stray and random bird on the street! What do I do? Do I say yes or no? If I say yes, then he'll be very happy. But, if I say no then he'll start to cry! If I say yes, though, he might not be able to take care of it. If I say no, he'll be safe from the heartbreak of losing a pet! Sigh. I think that the answer to this problem is very obvious.'_

I smiled down at Yu, attempting to look pleasant. "Of course you can have the bird!"

His eyes widened, and he grinned. "Thankies Uncle Tyki! You're the bestest!" He then hugged/tackled me, unable to contain his glee.

I felt blood begin to drip out of my nose. _'Now I know how Sheryl feels when Rhode acts like this…' _

I walked over and picked up the baby bird, handing it to him shortly afterwards. "Here you go!"

He smiled up at me, bouncing up and down in glee. "Um, Uncle Tyki, is it a boy or a girl?"

I blanched. _'Oh no! In my many years of living, I never found out how to check to see if a bird was a boy or a girl! What do I do? Aha! I've got it! I shall make up a gender, so that it can be BOTH!'_

"Why Yu, It's an 'It'!"

Yu blinked up at me, most likely wondering what an 'It' was. "Uncle Tyki… What's an 'It'?"

I grinned. My plan was working perfectly! "Why, don't you know?"

He shook his head.

"Well, an 'It' is a combination of a boy and girl! That means that it has **two **genders!" I explained, the grin still present on my face.

He blinked before a look of understanding came onto his face. "Oh. Do you mean like Auntie Allen?"

I fell to the ground in hysterical laughter.

"Hahahahaha! Sure, Yu! The bird is an 'It', just like Auntie Allen!" I said after I recovered from my laughing fit.

A small smile lit up his face. "Yay! I made Uncle Tyki laugh!" He cheered, as he spun around in circles.

"Well, let's go back to my house, alright? We don't want to stay out here all night!" I said, smirking down at him.

He grinned. "Okay!"

I took his hand and began leading him down the street as he walked beside me, his bird nestled in his hair.

Ooh, the Black Order will be _ticked _when they find out that their little Second Exorcist is gone!

* * *

Deke: Sooo, did you all like it?

Angel: I did!

Fibfi-Chan: So did I!

Masquerade: It was adorable, but not nearly as adorable as my little Blank~!

Blank: -twitches- For the last time, I AM NOT ADORABLE.

Masquerade: Yes you are~!

Deke: Alright then, review and you'll get cookies, brownies and lolly pops!

Random Stalker: OMG YAY!


	8. Protective It Bird Is Protective

Fibfi-Chan: IT'S BEEN A YEAR SINCE WE UPDATED OHMYGOD.  
Blank: WE ARE SO SORRY  
Deke: WE THOUGHT THAT WE UPDATED MONTHS AGO BUT AS IT TURNS OUT WE DIDN'T  
Angel: SORRY  
Masquerade: *SOBS IN CORNER*

* * *

Peering around the corner, eyes narrowed in concentration, was a very certain (and tiny) Kanda Yu. In his line of sight was a tall, rather handsome, man in a top hat. Said man was currently reading a book in front of the fire place.

Tip toeing his way through the room, very carefully, he slowly peered over the back of Tyki's chair and, with what can only be described as an evil and manic grin, he dropped the It bird onto his uncle's head, trying his best not to laugh.

It bird, letting out a shriek of protest and horror, landed with a very distinct _fwump_ unto Tyki's book.

Tyki, already experiencing this earlier, looked up at Kanda with a raised eyebrow.  
"Why do you keep doing that?"

Kanda, pouting, clambered onto the man's lap.  
"Didn't it scawe you?"  
He asked, pout deepening.

Tyki, eyes widening slightly in realization, nodded in a very serious manner.  
"Ah, yes, very much so. I think that I may have even died a little bit inside."

Giggling, Kanda tugged on his sleeve slightly.  
"That's a good thing, right?"

"Of course it is! It's like cupcakes, there's no questioning its goodness!"  
The man exclaimed, before proceeding to tickle the child.

Pausing, Tyki looked at the It bird, before looking back at Kanda.  
"You know Yu, you should really take better care of It bird, it might get hurt from how much you're dropping it-"

It bird growled at Tyki before climbing up Kanda's arm and nestling into the boy's hair, glaring at Tyki.

Blinking in shock and slight fear, Tyki laughed nervously and reached down to ruffle Kanda's hair.  
"Hey, Yu, what do you say to getting some ice cream?"

Kanda, beaming at the prospect, nodding vigorously.  
"Yes please, Uncle Tyki!"

**Lavi POV**

"Gramps…" I began, eyes wide and panicked. "Why isn't Yu in here?"

The empty room didn't show any signs of where Kanda could've gone, and I was freaking out. Majorly.

Gramps, looking just as panicked as me, didn't say anything as he looked over the room. Turning to me, he let out a sigh.  
"We need to call the Order and tell them that we've lost the kid."

"No! We need to find Yu!"  
I yell, storming over to the door, hammer in hand.

"Lavi, think this through."  
Gramps said, looking exasperated.

"I have, and for all we know the Noah could have taken him!"  
After I glared at him for a few moments, I sigh.  
"You don't understand Gramps, I need to find Yu."

Staring at me, Gramps was silent before sighing.  
"Go, and be careful. I'll meet up with you soon."

Nodding thankfully, I darted out of the room, determined to find Yu.


End file.
